Sonata de Media Noche o la Música del Corazón
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Es la historia de años de dos músicos: Milo, un violinista, y Camus un pianista...
1. Sinfonía No1

SONATA DE MEDIA NOCHE… O LA MÚSICA DEL CORAZÓN

**SINFONÍA No.1**

_Solo tenía 8 años… tan solo ocho años… no comprendía lo que era la humillación, en ese entonces no sabía que el dolor extraño, como hueco en el pecho significaba que alguien me estaba lastimando, demasiado joven para saber el poder que tienen las palabras mal intencionadas, demasiado joven para ese dolor… esa tarde estaba jugando con el resto de mis amigos, todos ellos niños como yo, de mi mismo barrio, un barrio muy pobre de la pequeña isla de Melos, de las Cícladas, si bien ésta era pequeña y próspera nosotros no lo éramos, las familias que estaban establecidas en ese barrio eran a menudo las más pobres de entre las pobres, jornaleros la mayoría, pero aún así en nuestro pequeño mundo infantil éramos felices, jugábamos con un viejo balón que habíamos parchado innumerables veces para seguir jugando, a esas alturas ya estaba echo un despojo, no tenía más remedio y estabamos aburridos, entonces Kostas, así lo llamábamos aunque su nombre real era Konstantinos, mi mejor amigo, me dijo que fuéramos a echar un vistazo al puerto, siempre los turistas que desembarcaban nos parecían sorprendentes, además que a veces regalaban monedas a los niños que se les acercaban. Juntos nos dirigimos al puerto, en aquel momento llegaba un barco repleto de turistas, nos gustaba quedarnos mirando y escuchando los idiomas extraños en los que hablaban… yo me fijé en un niño vestido exquisitamente… iba con sus padres, sin embargo el se retrasaba observando todo con un peculiar gesto de fastidio, era caucásico, tan blanco que me imaginaba que la tierra del lugar podría ensuciar su piel, su cabello era largo como el mío, solo que el suyo estaba bien cuidado y cortado, rojo como el fuego, resplandecía ya de por sí, pero lo que más me llamó la atención eran las cejas, poseía unas cejas partidas naturalmente de la mitad del ojo hacia la sien, el niño corrió para alcanzar a sus padres y de su bolsillo se cayó algo, yo entonces me apresuré hasta encontrar lo que había dejado caer, dejé al pobre Kostas solo y estupefacto en la boardilla donde estabamos; era un pañuelo de seda, una seda tan suave que me parecía que se desharía en mis manos, llevaba dentro algo, cuando lo desenvolví vi un hermoso relicario de oro, estaba por abrirlo…_

_-¡Ey tú! Ladronzuelo, devuélveme eso… quita tus sucias manos de ahí, es demasiado caro para ti.-_

_Levante la vista y me encontré con los ojos azul cetrino de ese niño._

_-Lo siento… pero yo no lo he robado, lo has dejado caer cuando corriste.-_

_Antes de que pudiera dárselo me lo arrebató haciendo un gesto de desagrado y fingiendo que yo despedía una fuerte peste._

_-Ugh… será mejor que te quedes con el pañuelo, seguramente ya se habrá impregnado del horrible olor que despides… ya no lo quiero puedes quedártelo…-_

_Iba a protestar que no olía mal, era pobre sí, pero siempre estaba limpio, aún mi humilde morada siempre estaba limpia, entonces él sacó de su bolsillo una moneda… pensé que se había arrepentido de haberme tratado así y me regalaría una moneda, me sonrió… pero algo en su sonrisa era cruel, falso, me extendió la mano con la moneda y cuando yo la iba a tomar… la dejó caer al piso, a mis pies._

_-Puedes quedarte con el cambio… jajaja…-_

_Se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr hacia sus padres que lo esperaban sonriendo, pensaban que simplemente había regalado una moneda a un niño más… me dolía algo en el pecho y me ardían los ojos, me estaba tragando las lágrimas, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, más por orgullo que por nada, ya me iba, planeaba dejar la moneda ahí tirada no quería rebajarme a levantar dinero de aquel niño, era francés, notaba su acento en ese atropellado griego que hablaba… y aún así había conseguido lastimarme… pero pensé que era mejor levantarla y llevarla a casa o compartirla con Kostas… guardé el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y levanté la moneda._

_-¿Te ha dado una moneda?.-_

_-Si…- Contesté tragándome las lágrimas._

_-Que suerte…-_

_-Sí, que suerte…-_

_Para olvidar el cruel episodio nos dirigimos a la heladería y compramos un par de barquillos, aún me sobró cambio para comprar caramelos para llevar a casa… No… nunca olvidaré ese verano… desencadenó tantas cosas… y esa solo era la primer sorpresa… cuando llegué a casa me encontré con que mi madre había vendido su hermoso cabello, tan rubio como el mío para poder comprarme un violín de segunda mano, tan gastado que parecía que no daba más de sí, pero cuando lo toqué descubrí que las notas salían hermosas y profundas de su interior, las lágrimas me arrasaban el rostro al contemplar a mi madre sin su hermoso cabello sonriendo de alegría… la música era una de mis pasiones y tocar el violín se me daba bien… gracias a esa pasión conseguiría una beca para estudiar fuera de la isla… esa pasión me llevaría a París…_

Había llegado tarde de la escuela, me habían castigado por haber protagonizado una pelea con mis compañeros, estaba en una prestigiosa preparatoria, en los últimos años había cambiado mucho la pequeña isla, ahora acostumbraban enviar a los chicos ricos a estudiar a elegantes y costosas escuelas construidas en las islas de Grecia, no lo pensaron dos veces y habían hecho los cambios necesarios para recibir a los alumnos en Melos, yo había ido a dar a esa escuela gracias a una beca, era estudioso y aunque las matemáticas siempre me costaron trabajo era un buen estudiante, lo único desagradable era que mis compañeros eran odiosos, a menudo me molestaban por que yo no llegaba en un flamante auto o en el hermoso transbordador. Aquella mañana estaban especialmente dedicados en hacerme la vida imposible hasta que me hartaron y me líe a golpes, de todos los que estuvieron en la pelea, incluido Kostas, solo a él y a mí nos habían castigado, acusándonos de ser los que habíamos empezado todo, claro… nuestro único crimen era ser pobres, pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba era conseguir la beca para estudiar en el conservatorio en París.

Mi madre había muerto 3 años atrás no habíamos podido conseguir las costosas medicinas para prolongar un poco más su vida y había muerto, mi padre aún trabajaba y yo ayudaba en todo cuanto podía.

-Milo, estás hecho un asco, ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué llegas tan tarde?.-

-Lo siento, tuve una riña y me castigaron…-

-¿Otra vez?.-

-Sí… otra vez…-

-Ha llegado una carta para ti… creo que te interesa abrirla…-

-¿Enserio? Es la carta de…?.-

-Parece que sí…-

Desesperado abrí el sobre rasgándolo por un lado, estaba temblando, el remitente era del conservatorio de París, saqué la hoja tortuosamente y me dispuse a leer, en letra clara en francés… me había dado a la meticulosa tarea de aprender francés, me habían aceptado, y no solo eso, por parte de la escuela al ser extranjero me habían conseguido un sencillo departamento en la periferia del campus. Solté la hoja y abracé a mi cansado padre, él me abrazó contento a su vez.

-Me alegro tanto, por fin podrás salir de este lugar…-

-Vendré cada que pueda…-

-No te preocupes por mí, yo sabía que algún día seguirías tu camino, ya eres un hombre y así debe ser…-

Me había dicho aquello con tanta seriedad que me separé un momento y lo miré extrañado, siempre me había tratado como a un crío a pesar de que ya era mayor de edad, se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

-Has crecido mucho y eres un hombre muy guapo, seguro que serás el sueño de muchas chicas.-

_Y chicos… _Pensé en silencio pues me había dado unas cuantas veces la oportunidad de probar mi bisexualidad, era cierto que me encontraba guapo, todas las mañanas me dedicaba a hacer ejercicio y algunas veces usaba el gimnasio de la escuela, mi cuerpo estaba perfectamente desarrollado y cada músculo marcado, sabía que me miraban por la calle y eso me halagaba, pero era diferente ser popular en un pequeño lugar a serlo en una gran ciudad, de cualquier forma me ilusionaba la idea de marcharme a estudiar lejos… lejos de tanta tristeza.

Me dolió empacar mis pocas pertenencias, entre ellas mi violín, papá y Kostas habían insistido en acompañarme al puerto, de ahí me iba a Atenas y posteriormente tomaría un avión a Francia, estaba emocionado como un niño, todos nos despedimos entre abrazos y nomeolvides, llevaba una maleta llena de ilusiones y sueños… pero aquella sería la última vez que vería a mi padre, una semana después enfermaría gravemente y Kostas me lo ocultó hasta mucho después… en mi bolsillo llevaba todo el dinero que mi padre e incluso Kostas me habían dado, no era mucho pero me serviría para poder comer un buen tiempo, hasta que consiguiera algún trabajo, en el otro bolsillo llevaba el pañuelo de seda que años atrás me había dado aquel niño… no sé por que lo conservaba, en realidad me llenaba de rabia recordar el episodio, tal vez la seda era tan hermosa que había sentido pena de tirarlo… en una esquina estaba bordado, con letras pequeñas en hilo de oro… se podía leer: CAMUS, no entendía si era una palabra, un nombre o un apellido… eso no importaba… ahora estaba volando sobre el océano rumbo a la ciudad luz…

-Esta es una nueva vida Milo…-

Dije en voz alta riendo como idiota en el asiento del avión mirando el mar Egeo por última vez.


	2. Sinfonía No2

_**SINFONÍA No.2**_

Inmediatamente quien me viera se daría cuenta que era extranjero, cuando me subí al taxi miraba por la ventanilla cada cosa, cada lugar… juraba que me daría tortícolis, era como un niño delante de un gran parque, dispuesto a subir a cualquier atracción, debo confesar que París era muchísimo más de lo que yo imaginaba, es más… no era ni mínimamente lo que imaginaba, lástima, no tenía una cámara fotográfica, me hubiese acabado muchos rollos.

Revisé el papel en el que había anotado la dirección del departamento, y le di las indicaciones al chofer, pasamos el conservatorio en donde estudiaría, según me indico éste, y también me dijo que para llegar al Louvre solo tenía que tomar el autobús que pasaba en la avenida en donde estaba situado mi nuevo hogar.

Un edificio pequeño pero bien cuidado; una vez que aparcó delante de la puerta me quedé mirando, me agradaba, el barrio donde estaba era muy tranquilo y limpio, me parecía muy elegante… más tarde llegué a saber que solo se trataba de un barrio de clase media donde rentaban muchos estudiantes… sin embargo a mí me parecía magnífico… que inocente fui.

Recogí la llave y tome el elevador, estaba en el último piso, el sexto, mi departamento era pequeño pero contaba con todo lo necesario y además el pequeño balcón tenía una vista maravillosa del Sena a lo lejos.

-Hogar dulce hogar Milo…-

Arrojé la maleta a la cama, con más cuidado dejé mi violín sobre el desayunador, no quería esperar más, saqué la carta que me habían enviado y busqué el número de la escuela, salí al teléfono de monedas que había visto en la entrada del edificio…

_-Me alegro que llegaras bien… mañana mismo puedes venir para un examen diagnóstico.-_

-¿Mañana?.- Pregunté nervioso.

_-Claro… lo mejor es que empieces cuanto antes, además quienes te han recomendado dicen que en verdad eres un virtuoso.-_

-No… bueno no es para tanto, mañana estaré ahí… ¿Qué hora?.-

_-Jajaja debe serlo… a las 9, en punto, ya he programado a los profesores que te calificaran, no te preocupes, esto solo es para colocarte en el curso adecuado a tus aptitudes, traerás tu propio… ¿violín?.-_

-Bien, estaré ahí en punto… si, toco el violín…-

Cuando ya había colgado la otra persona en la línea aún tenía yo el auricular en la mano, aquello del examen me ponía nervioso, no sería la primera vez que tocara para alguien más, pero sí la primera vez delante de auténticos profesionales.

Salí esa tarde y estuve paseando por los Campos Elíseos, únicamente bebí una taza de café, con lo ansioso que estaba nada me apetecía… pensativo regresé al departamento, llamé a mi padre para informarle que estaba sano y salvo, luego ya en casa saqué mi viejo violín, Kostas lo había mandado arreglar para mí, debió haber sido muy caro pues lo dejaron como nuevo, el barniz parecía recién puesto, acaricié las cuerdas y lo dejé en su caja… me dispuse a dormir… aunque no tenía sueño, ¿Quién podría dormir?.

Llegué corriendo, según yo no podía dormir, para cuando abrí los ojos pasaban de las 8, me metí a bañar rápidamente y traté de estar presentable lo más pronto posible, eran las 9 en punto cuando había encontrado el auditorio en el que me harían el examen… ¡Esto era una locura!… no solo a mí me harían una audición, había muchos estudiantes ahí… tal vez unos 30, y no solo eso… también se estaban congregando el resto de estudiantes, todos vestidos impecables… me arrepentí de no haberme puesto algo más… aceptable, tendría público… y no cualquier clase de público, todos aquellos chicos conocían de música, habían visto los mejores espectáculos y a los mejores músicos en todo el mundo… me sentí tan… pequeño. Acaricié mi violín como si de un gato se tratara, siempre me animaba tocar sus cuerdas, cuando me volvía para algún lado notaba las miradas interesadas, y notaba también que murmuraban, seguro mi aspecto les parecía curioso, cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, una melena salvaje, ojos del color de las turquesas y la piel naturalmente tostada por el sol, notaba risitas nerviosas de las chicas y de algunos chicos, procuraba sonreír amable… pronto todo se me olvidó al estar coqueteándole a una chica sentada en una butaca, tuvieron que repetir mi nombre dos veces más.

_¡Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, Milo eres un estúpido!_ Me dije.

-Puedes tocar una pieza corta, solo queremos colocarte en un nivel adecuado…- Dijo una profesora bastante mayor. Asentí e hice una pequeña reverencia, ahora más que nunca notaba las miradas sobre mí, el auditorio estaba oscuro, solo las luces del escenario… que por cierto habían empezado a abrumarme.

Coloqué el cuerpo del violín sobre mi hombro, un movimiento suave, elegante, luego levanté el arco dispuesto a tocar, un silencio sepulcral, cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar The Kiss, un solo de violín, era mi pieza favorita, romántica, intensa, y la que más trabajo me costó aprender en toda mi vida… siempre me sucedía que cuando comenzaba a tocar olvidaba por un instante donde estaba, sentía electricidad en los dedos, abrí los ojos en el cenit de la pieza y me fijé por un momento, unos segundos en los estudiantes mirando y escuchando embelesados… y entonces… como si fuese un fantasma, una visión… vi a un chico pelirrojo, un cabello rojo como el fuego… las cejas partidas… el rostro de marfil… estaba ahí, recargado en un muro mirándome con aquellos ojos azul cetrino, fríos… parecía una broma, tal vez se trataba de mi imaginación exaltada por los nervios, le había visto hacía cerca de 10 años… ¿Cómo era posible que en un mundo tan grande me lo encontrara de nuevo? ¿O estaba alucinando?… Cerré los ojos de nuevo y finalicé en las notas más altas, aún temblaba de la emoción y solo me trajeron a la realidad los aplausos ensordecedores de todos, hasta los propios profesores lo hacían, a ningún otro alumno habían ovacionado como a mí, me sentí un poco abrumado, hice una reverencia y antes de bajar del escenario me volví a donde lo había visto… pero ya no estaba… ¿Lo había soñado despierto? Parecía tan real… Cuando bajé con el resto de los chicos muchos se acercaron a felicitarme y otros tantos aún aplaudían… ¿Parece que no soy tan malo, verdad?.

El resultado… séptimo curso, de once, mucho más de la mitad, ni yo mismo podía creerlo, solo tenía un pequeño problema, tendría que estudiar mucho para las materias teóricas… fue un día extraño, y pasó veloz delante de mí, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas en el conservatorio y la noticia de mi excelente interpretación se había extendido por todo el campus, desde los que estudiaban oboe… hasta los de piano… al menos había conseguido charlar con muchos. Me senté solo y cansado en una mesa de la cafetería, era muy bonita y parecía más un pequeño café parisino que la cafetería de una escuela, dejé la charola delante de mí y sonreí aliviado, al fin comería algo… tenía mucha hambre pero solo me podía permitir comer un croissant y un té, le di una pequeña mordida a mi bocadillo y casi me ahogo con el bocado cuando por la puerta vi llegar nuevamente al chico pelirrojo, iba rodeado de otros chicos, por lo que pude ver era el centro de atención de casi todos, supuse que era muy popular… sin previo aviso me vio, sonrió y se acercó a hasta la mesa donde yo estaba, empecé a temblar, no supe bien si del odio que aún le tenía o de nervios. Llegó hasta la silla y se sentó, sus amigos miraban riéndose… ¿Acaso era un juego, apuesta o algo?.

-Hola… soy Camus, ha sido una interpretación magnífica…-

Me quedé mudo… Camus… era el nombre que yo había visto bordado en su pañuelo, era el mismo… pero parecía que él no me recordaba para nada, mejor para los dos.

-Hola… me llamo…-

-Milo… si escuché que te llamaron más de una vez… ¿Sólo esto comerás?.- Preguntó sorprendido y tomando un pequeño sorbo de mi te.

-Si… no tengo hambre… -Mentí.- gracias por tus comentarios, pero no fue tan bueno…-

-¿Bromeas? Si no tuvieras talento, no estarías aquí, aquí solo estamos los que tenemos verdadero talento, no solo aficionados… ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres de París?.-

-No… soy de Grecia…-

-¿Grecia?…- levantó una ceja.- ¿En qué curso te pusieron? ¿Cómo conseguiste venir de tan lejos?.-

-En realidad me dieron una beca para estudiar aquí…y…-

-Espera un momento… ¿Eres becado?… jajaja menuda broma…-

-¿Te parece?.- Pregunté molesto, no había cambiado nada…

-Claro, los becados en su mayoría son solo… como obras benéficas… no tienen mucho talento que digamos, ¿En qué curso te pusieron? Seguro en el tercero…- Su sonrisa comenzaba a fastidiarme tenía ganas de arrojarle el té en el rostro pero si lo hacía seguro me echarían.

-No, estoy en el séptimo.- Con aquellas palabras su sonrisa se borró y me miró molesto.

-¿Séptimo? No puede ser, yo estoy en séptimo… y llevo muchos años estudiando… bueno nos veremos seguido supongo…- Se levanto airado y así como había llegado se había ido dejándome con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de los chicos con los que había hecho la audición se me acercó y se sentó conmigo.

-Camus estaba contigo…-

-¿Lo conoces?.-

-Mi hermano estudia también aquí, todos lo conocen es el mejor del séptimo curso, es pianista…-

-Aahh… no parece gustarle que esté en el mismo grado que él.-

-No claro, este año los de séptimo se encargan del festival.-

-¿Festival?.-

-Se hacen festivales con lo mejor de cada curso, pero siempre lo mejor son los solos, aparte de que quienes tocan solos tienen oportunidades, muchos directores o simples caza talentos vienen y escogen de entre los alumnos a algunos para darles una buena oportunidad de empleo.-

-¿Enserio? Entonces me esforzaré el doble para conseguirlo.-

-Tendrás que ir contra Camus, se rumora que el se quedará con el solo este año, es muy bueno pero es demasiado arrogante…-

-Es un engendro…- Comenté de mal talante no solo se había burlado de mí, nuevamente tras 10 años, encima ahora tendría que competir contra él… y yo que pensaba que sería una estadía feliz…


	3. Sinfonía No3

_**SINFONÍA No.3**_

La mayoría de mis compañeros eran amables y me trataban bien, era cierto lo que me dijo Camus en aquel primer encuentro, todos ahí tenían mucho talento, no solo eso, a mi parecer eran los mejores, yo vivía feliz en ese mundo de música, muy pronto me había vuelto popular entre los de mi curso y los de otros cursos y a menudo los chicos y chicas que como yo estudiaban violín acudían a mí a preguntarme sobre este o aquel acorde y muchas veces los veía revoloteando a mi alrededor cuando practicaba. No salía mucho pues mi situación era precaria, a pesar de eso me había conseguido un pequeño empleo de medio tiempo en una librería cercana a donde vivía, la dueña, una viejecilla dulce a menudo me pedía que tocara un poco para ella, era viuda y vivía sola, su único contacto con el mundo era yo, había unas cuantas mesas donde podían beber café y leer o tomar algo ligero, fui tan popular cuando empecé a tocar que acabé haciendo pequeñas presentaciones en la librería por las noches, la gente acudía a escucharme tocar y a muchas veces había tantas personas que no había espacio suficiente.

Mi situación económica mejoró considerablemente, pues aparte de mi sueldo la gente me dejaba propinas que la anciana me daba íntegras sin pedirme nada más, a cambio yo le ayudaba a reparar esto o aquello.

Las cosas con Camus no cambiaron, a veces me saludaba amable, a veces me trataba como si fuese un gran rey y yo sólo un plebeyo, llegué a acostumbrarme y aunque me gustaba mucho, su carácter difícil no me agradaba, además era amante de otro chico, otro pianista que en nada se comparaba en talento con él, ni siquiera era la mitad de guapo que yo siendo honestos, mucho se decía que Camus solo estaba con él por que poseía mucho dinero y eran bien sabidas por todos sus infidelidades, yo no tenía una vida social tan activa como ellos, mis citas eran simplemente salidas al cine, a veces a bailar y en realidad no tenía nada formal con nadie, simples amantes de ocasión, de hecho entre ellas contaba a una maestra que me impartía la clase de Música Barroca.

Una tarde cuando faltaba cerca de un mes para el festival estaba practicando como siempre con mi maestro de violín, estaba tocando algo de Manuel de Falla cuando de pronto me interrumpió aplaudiendo y riendo, era ruso, no había como los rusos para mostrar sus emociones.

-¿Sabes Milo? Después de mucho platicar con el resto de profesores he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay nadie mejor que tú para el solo… de hecho si hay alguien comparable.-

Yo me quedé sin aliento y bajé el violín, aparentando calma aunque estaba más que emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Vaya me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Y quién es la otra persona?.-

-Camus, toca el piano como ya sabes… la puja por el solo está entre ustedes dos… ese chico tiene magia en los dedos, pero carece de la pasión con la que tocas tú, y los demás están de acuerdo, así que este año el solo lo interpretaran los dos… no será un solo, será un dueto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Él lo sabe?.- _Por que si no lo sabe me va a odiar _Pensé mitad feliz mitad preocupado, se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-No, aún no, mañana la profesora de piano se lo comunicará, sé que han estado todos muy ansiosos por saber quien se quedará con el solo y sé bien que ustedes dos han estado compitiendo desde que llegaste, así que al ser los dos tan buenos hemos pensado que los dos interpreten una pieza juntos.-

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, tanto que por un momento olvidé a Camus y sus berrinches, tuve que sonreír complacido, me autorizó salir antes de clase y como aún era temprano para ir a la librería pensé en llamarle a Kostas para comunicarle mi primer triunfo, mucho tiempo le dejé de hablar por haberme ocultado la muerte de mi padre pero sabía que lo había hecho por no perturbarme; llevaba el violín en una mano mientras salía por la puerta principal del conservatorio y buscaba unas monedas para el autobús en la avenida, estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un auto frenó delante de mí, rechinaron las llantas y regresó, bajó la ventanilla y vi a Camus.

-Hola Milo.-

-Hola Camus…-

-¿Adónde vas tan temprano?.-

-A casa, ya he terminado de practicar.-

-Te puedo llevar si quieres ¿En dónde vives?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa, misma que yo le devolví, la más encantadora que poseía, había aprendido con el tiempo a coquetear con él de la manera en la que él lo hacía. Pero debí imaginar que Camus no era tan amable, cuando le di las indicaciones de mi departamento puso cara de asco y volvió a encender el motor.

-Olvídalo, es horrible ese barrio, podrían asaltarme…-

Arrancó el auto rechinando las llantas de nuevo y dejándome con cara de imbécil en medio de la calle, el rostro se me congestionó de coraje y la sangre se me subió al rostro.

-Pendejo…- Murmuré mientras corría para alcanzar el bus, procuré no amargarme la tarde por aquel incidente pero pensaba en ello y me daban unas ganas terribles de golpearlo, solo la llamada a Kostas me alegró un poco.

Para cuando Camus se enteró de que compartiría créditos conmigo su trato hacía mí fue peor, pero en aquellos días yo estaba igual de nervioso que él y no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus pullas y fue en una de esas cuando estallé.

-Hola Miloboe…- Había cogido esa manía de llamarme así.

-Hola…-

-Déjame ver tu violín…- Me pidió extendiéndome la mano, a mí me daba nervios separarme de mi violín le había tomado un amor obsesivo y mucho más si Camus me lo pedía, me daba la impresión que con tal de quedarse con el solo lo arrojaría… el debió notar eso.

-Vamos, no le haré nada, lo juro, yo sé lo que es amar un instrumento.- Me aseguró completamente serio, sin más se lo di y lo observó detenidamente, algunos de nuestros compañeros estaban aún en el salón.

-Milo este violín es un Stradivarius… con razón tocas tan bien.- Comentó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y al escuchar los demás la palabra "Stradivarius" acudieron ahí como moscas.

-Sí ya lo sé, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?.-

-Milo tonto…- Y me lanzó una mirada alucinada. – Tienes un Stradivarius, es un violín de 1700 aproximadamente y vale muchos cientos de dólares, ¿De dónde lo has robado? Ya decía yo que no podrías tener verdadero talento, si solo es el violín que es de la mejor calidad… anda dime ¿O acaso te liaste con una meretriz rica y te lo dio?.-

Fue cuando no soporté más, enfurecí al escucharlo, en especial por que aquel violín había sido un regalo de mi madre, y había sacrificado su hermoso cabello por regalármelo, preso de la ira, le arrebaté el violín y lo dejé en su estuche, luego le di un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que fue a dar contra las bancas cayendo y provocando un ruido sordo, se levanto indignado mirándome con odio.

-Eres un idiota Milo.-

-No quiero escucharte fastidiándome más, he tenido paciencia contigo pero eres insufrible y no eres más que la golfa rica del conservatorio, así que si no quieres que desfigure tu lindo rostro más vale que aprendas a respetarme o te obligaré a ello a punta de golpes.-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y no dijo nada más, la mayoría de mis compañeros se aguantaban la risa, hasta ese entonces nadie le había dado su merecido a aquel chico, salí enojado y me fui directo a mi departamento, no estaba dispuesto a estudiar las piezas que teníamos preparadas con semejante compañero, al menos no hasta que no se disculpara, y en efecto los días que siguieron lo ignoré totalmente pero empezó a tener miedo cuando no me presentaba a los ensayos y obviamente tuvo que decir que habíamos reñido, no sé que les habrá dicho a los profesores pero dos días después llamó a la casera, aún sigo preguntándome como consiguió el número.

-¿Hola?.-

-¿Milo?.-

-Ah… Camus… ¿Qué quieres?.-

-¿Por qué no has venido a los ensayos? Los profesores están vueltos locos.-

-Debiste decirles por que no había ido.-

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte con mis comentarios, no sabía que tu madre te lo había regalado.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy bueno para investigar… ¿Regresarás? Si no vuelves no me darán ni a mí el solo.-

-¡Ah! Debí imaginarlo, por eso llamaste, por que sin mí no podrías tocar.-

-No seas orgulloso, ya me he disculpado, además tú también querías tocar al igual que yo…-

-Vale, mañana voy…-

-Ya te has atrasado, ¿Por qué no vas después de clases a mi casa? Podemos practicar juntos, tú solo lleva tu violín, yo me encargo de lo demás, incluida la comida.-

-Bien, pediré el día en la librería.-

Colgué antes de que pudiera decirme alguna de sus estupideces que me harían rabiar.

Los días que siguieron practicamos con ahínco e hicimos una tregua, ninguno de los dos hicimos o dijimos nada para fastidiarnos y simplemente nos dedicábamos a estudiar las piezas. El día antes estabamos tan emocionados que por un instante nos olvidamos de que nos llevábamos tan mal, incluso después de la práctica sacó un par de sodas de la máquina, me alargó una.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, ¿Nervioso?.-

-Un poco… será mejor que me vaya, tengo que trabajar aún y más por que me ausentaré mañana.-

-Entiendo… suerte.-

-Igual suerte Camus.-

Nos despedimos como de costumbre y me fui a la librería aunque estaba más nervioso todavía, y esa noche no pude ni dormir.

Habíamos preparado 3 piezas juntos, Moonlight Sonata de Betethoven, Violín Concerto k216 Adagio y un fragmento de Swan Lake de Tchaikovsky, y a decir verdad eran lo mejor del concierto, tocaríamos para cerrar. Todo ese día estuvimos practicando horas y horas, hasta que los dos cansados de ello decidimos que estabamos listos. Afortunadamente entre las cosas que me compre ahorrando fue un smoking, que me serviría para aquella ocasión, mientras me acicalaba mirándome frente al espejo me embelesé conmigo mismo, estaba espectacular… lo sé… siempre fui vanidoso.

Todos llegamos dos horas antes, cuando me vieron llegar aplaudieron y según supe, solo nos habían aplaudido al llegar a Camus y a mí, pues éramos las estrellas, pensé que me miraría hosco y me haría alguno de sus mezquinos comentarios, pero no fue así, al contrario, me di cuenta que me miraba absorto, simplemente me limité a sonreír.

-Que guapo te ves.-

-Gracias Camus, yo te diría lo mismo pero siempre te lo dicen así que no hay novedad en ello.-

-Jajaja gracias supongo.-

Nos dieron un camerino juntos y ahí practicamos, hasta que fue nuestro turno, nos miramos nerviosos y salimos a tocar, hasta ese entonces no había notado que las manos de Camus sobre las teclas de marfil parecían cobrar vida propia, fue el mejor número de la noche, pieza tras pieza el público nos ovacionaba de pie y al cerrar fueron interminables los aplausos, de pronto Camus se sentó en el banquillo y me dio la tonada, yo reí… conocía esa pieza… Rágtime de Scott Joplin, coloqué el violín en mi hombro y comencé a tocar a velocidad, justo como la pieza lo pide, la gente reía y aplaudía complacida cuando finalice de tocar tan veloz como pude, hasta el mismo Camus aplaudía.

Fue una gran noche, fue como estar en un sueño… todos nos felicitaron mucho Camus era más del tipo de quedarse horas oyendo como lo alababan, a mí me incomodaba así que me escapé y me metí al camerino, cuando entré había un ramo de rosas y simplemente decía: Felicidades por tu primer concierto… me pregunté de quien serían, saqué una de las rosas y la acaricie entre mis dedos, busqué la botella de agua y casi la vacié, poco después alguien entró y echo el seguro.

-¿Te han gustado?.- Preguntó Camus recargado en la puerta.

-¿Tú las enviaste?.-

-Sí…-

-Gracias, son hermosas…- La mirada de él me ponía nervioso, porque sonreía y en sus ojos veía que algo tramaba, pero no sabía qué, de pronto se acercó hasta mí, tan cerca que hasta pude ver las diminutas venas azules en su piel blanca, con sus suaves dedos acarició mi mejilla… y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé en los labios, con tal frenesí que pronto los dos estabamos prácticamente peleando por tratar de dominar al otro… aquellos labios del francés tenían un gusto que me torturaría muchas noches… pero por esa noche… era mío… sólo mío… la noche era mía…


	4. Sinfonía No4

_**SINFONÍA No.4**_

Aquel beso me sabía sin duda a la más indiscutible gloria, a la corona de olivo del atleta, me preguntaba aún entre mi adormilada razón que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué aquel Camus me parecía tan diferente? No entendía sin embargo me dejaba llevar por la más culpable satisfacción de mis sentidos. Sin haberlo previsto estabamos enganchados en aquel duelo y rabiosamente le estaba empujando hasta tenerlo a mi merced contra uno de los muros, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, a cada beso sentía como él se apretujaba contra mí de una manera lasciva y sofocante hasta que prácticamente estabamos fundidos en un abrazo, mi propio cuerpo había despertado violentamente hacía varios minutos y eso él lo había sentido, de pronto ante mi sorpresa una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda y la otra se abría camino por mi abdomen hasta que estuvo sobre mi sexo excitado, se detuvo y comenzó a reír como loco, lo miré sin entender.

-Estas muy excitado… ¿Tanto así me deseas?.-

-¿Qué…?-

Me empujó a un lado con una sonrisa burlona, aquella que yo tanto odiaba.

-No me tendrás… soy demasiado para ti… no pongas esa cara Milo, de verdad me conmueves… será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde al banquete en nuestro honor… jajaja.-

No podía entenderlo, me quedé estupefacto, sin palabras… ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo había sido yo tan idiota como para caer en su juego?, Me había dado un beso suave en los labios y luego se había marchado con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, yo me había quedado ahí como piedra, helado y no sabía si reír, maldecir o llorar.

Aquella noche nunca la olvidaría, por que después de haber probado la gloria había conocido el dolor de la derrota, por qué Camus me había derrotado una vez más en mi propio terreno y me había desarmado por completo. Me armé de valor y asistí al banquete, no soportaba mirarlo, pues cuando podía me sonreía o me hacía un guiño, lo ignoré y me dediqué a disfrutar en la medida de lo posible de los elogios que todos me dedicaban, pensé en tantas venganzas… pero no lo hice… y si alguna vez me vengué sin duda fue un juego de niños comparado con lo que él me había hecho… el destino le cobraría caro todo eso… ¿Por qué lo perdonaba? Ni yo lo sabía… o era muy ingenuo o muy imbécil… o era tal vez que me compadecía… o lo amaba.

Me fui a pie desde el conservatorio a mi departamento, triste, cansado… pero maravillado de lo que había sido mi primer concierto fue entonces cuando me prometí a mí mismo que lo ganaría, que me ganaría a Camus, sería mío a como diera lugar y le demostraría que le había ganado aunque solo fuera por puro orgullo.

Aquel final de curso marcado por mis agridulces encuentros con Camus finalizó en el concierto y era cierto que ya teníamos muchas ofertas de empleo los dos, nada formal o grande pues aún éramos estudiantes pero nuestros futuros estaban fuertemente reafirmados al triunfo pues muchos estaban interesados en nosotros en el ámbito profesional. Yo por mi parte acepté el empleo que me ofrecieron en un club prestigioso cerca del Louvre, era por la noche los fines de semana seguía trabajando en la librería aunque solo lo hacía por que la anciana me agradaba y le tomé cariño.

El octavo curso pasó volando, lo mismo que el noveno y décimo, cuando menos me di cuenta cursaba el último curso, tuve un par de presentaciones más con Camus, evitaba hablar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y trataba de llevarme bien con él, pero sólo se mostró ligeramente más interesado cuando me mudé del austero departamento a una zona más cara a solo una calle del conservatorio, también en esa época me compre mi primer auto, de segunda mano desde luego, era un auto relativamente moderno, aunque sencillo, al menos ya podía ir a donde se me antojara.

Curiosamente empecé a ser más popular que Camus y de hecho muchas veces nos encontrábamos en las mismas reuniones compitiendo por llevarse a esta o aquella chica a la cama, casi siempre era yo quien aventajaba a Camus y la verdad disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar. En una de esas reuniones ambos estabamos pasados de copas y no sé por que Camus de buenas a primeras se me sentó en las piernas insinuante, le sonreí y sin tocarlo o besarlo lo arrojé al piso, me miro con profundo rencor.

-Lo siento Camus, contigo ya no sé… no sé si solo quieres calentarme y divertirte, será mejor que te levantes ya regresó tu proxeneta…- Le dije indicándole a su amante que se acercaba.

-Tienes razón, debe ser el alcohol que me hace dar limosna al pobre… jajaja.-

Lo dejé ahí con sus venenosas palabras retumbándome en el oído, me marché y por alguna razón regresé a la librería, la anciana me recibió amable y al notar mi terrible aspecto, estaba completamente empapado, me había marchado en plena lluvia, me ofreció un café y una toalla, estaba tan deprimido, me quedé mirando la taza de café sin decir nada, fue ella quien hablo.

-Te romperá el corazón… y aún así lo buscarás… ya lo amas ¿Verdad?.-

-Si….- Susurré.

Sus enigmáticas palabras me hicieron dudar en sí realmente conseguiría que me mirase aunque fuera por una vez sin desprecio, aún así no cejé en el intento y más rabiosamente estudiaba para ser mejor cada día, tan perfecto como todo lo que él amaba, tan perfecto como lo era él… tan perfecto que el me amara alguna vez…

Ahora tenía veintiún años, había finalizado los estudios en el conservatorio, con honores, mi prueba final consistía en un concierto completo de violín, para mi examen el auditorio estaba completamente lleno, entre amigos, admiradores y admiradoras, profesores y muchos otros que estaban deseosos de que trabajara para ellos, supe que Camus había aprobado en las mismas condiciones una semana antes, yo no fui a su examen, pero él había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse al mío, estaba en primera fila… y completamente tomado. Finalice en medio de aplausos de todos los presentes y al final casi tuve que escaparme para evitar las negativas a tantos que me ofrecían trabajo, antes quería regresar a Melos, quería visitar mi isla y tomarme unas vacaciones luego ya pensaría en el trabajo. Pocos días después de mi licenciatura recibí en mi departamento la visita de un representante… estaba interesado en mí como futura estrella del violín, incluso tenían planeadas presentaciones en varias filarmónicas de distintos países, la suma que me pagarían era más dinero del que yo podía imaginarme además estaría haciendo lo que yo más amaba, tocar el violín… solo que olvidaron decirme que a la otra persona a la que le habían ofrecido lo mismo era a Camus… el maldito destino se empecinaba en ponernos en el mismo camino.

Ninguno de los dos duramos mucho tocando en las orquestas, pues era evidente que nuestro éxito iba más allá de ello, y nada tontos nuestros mecenas decidieron hacer una mina de oro con nosotros… nos lanzamos como un dueto piano/violín. Nuestros conciertos eran famosos, no sólo por el talento, si no también por las extravagancias y exigencias del francés, a menudo en solo un par de horas los boletos se agotaban, yo nunca traté mal a nadie de mi personal y era amable con todos los que me rodeaban, tanto prensa como público, cosa que no sucedía con Camus, incluso llegué a pensar que gozaba con sus desplantes.

Era agotador estar mas de 8 horas con él, y tenía que aguantar más de 5 días a su lado cuando salíamos del país, me había comprado un penthouse en el centro de París y una casa de campo en Toscana, Italia, ahora que lo pienso, solo lo había hecho por que Camus me había dicho que no había nada mejor que vivir en un penthouse y por que no había mejor lugar para descansar que Toscana… lo colmaba de regalos y atenciones y así me prestaba atención, incluso se portaba mas amable y habíamos llegado unos cuantos besos y caricias, nada más… pero él seguía con aquel amante que con el paso del tiempo se volvió celoso y enfermizo.

Es verdad… cambié… el Milo que había llegado a París ya estaba enterrado, lo había sustituido un Milo que no dudaba en tener lo mejor, lo más caro y lo más exclusivo, un Milo que paseaba en un Lamborgini diablo a toda velocidad… pero ese Milo estaba vacío y solo… y se sentía usado… en una sola cosa el Milo de antes y el de ahora estaban unidos… en el amor por el violín… me gustaría terminar la historia aquí y decir que esta fue la historia de Milo que había cambiado todo para gustarle más a Camus, decir que ahí terminó la historia… pero no puedo.


	5. Sinfonía No5

_**SINFONÍA No.5**_

-Milo…- Susurraba con voz jadeante mientras mis manos acariciaban por debajo del suéter de angora su piel, mis labios ávidos de calor mordían la fina piel de su cuello. –Milo… detente… ¡Milo!.- Había gritado mientras me echaba a un lado del sofá de piel.

-¿Qué pasa Camus?.-

-Te lo he dicho Milo, yo no soy para ti…-

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunté molesto poniéndome de pie.

-Jajaja vamos… venimos de mundos totalmente diferentes ¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo se entregaría a alguien como tú? No seas tonto…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no nací en una cuna de oro como tú? ¿Por qué yo he tenido que sudar sangre para llegar a donde estoy y tú no? ¿Por qué tú lo has tenido todo fácil en la vida? ¿Por qué yo fui pobre y tu rico? ¡¿POR QUÉ CAMUS?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?.- Grité perdiendo el control y pegando con los puños en mis piernas, Camus me miró como si estuviese loco y simplemente se levanto acomodando su resplandeciente cabello rojo.

-Por que yo solo puedo querer lo que satisface mis expectativas y tú no eres quien lo haga.- Contestó simplemente sin inmutarse siquiera, cogió su martini y bebió con parsimonia.

-Maldito seas… maldito seas por llevarme hasta dónde has querido.-

Me marche furioso para recoger mi violín, dentro de una hora teníamos que estar en el auditorio donde nos presentaríamos esa noche, cerrábamos una gira que había durado meses en muchos países y cerrábamos ahí en París.

Traté de dominarme lo mejor que pude, me di una ducha y luego me vestí para dirigirme al lugar, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Kostas iría a verme, le había comprado los boletos de ida y vuelta y había rentado para él una habitación lujosa en un hotel frente al Sena, le había dejado también un par de boletos en primera fila, por si quería ir con alguien más.

Llegué furioso después de haber bebido en un bar cercano al auditorio y deseando más que nunca cobrarme todas las que me había hecho Camus, de hecho había llegado cinco minutos antes de empezar, todos estaban preocupados.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste?.- Me preguntó fastidiado el francés.

-Eso no importa, ya llegué ¿No es así?.-

-Apestas a alcohol.-

-No decías eso esta tarde mientras te besaba.- Comenté con burla lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban ahí escucharan, Camus enfureció y se puso colorado, no dijo nada más y fue a tomar su lugar en el piano, a su vez yo me quedé de pie a su lado con el violín sobre mi hombro. Una vez que abrieron el telón ambos sonreímos ante los aplausos y fingimos que no pasaba nada pero la incomodidad de los dos era obvia, aunque nuestros acordes eran perfectos había momentos en los que yo por mi estado y el coraje que me consumía me adelantaba unos segundos haciendo que Camus se perdiera y sonara hasta cierto punto torpe.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?.-

-Nada… -

-No seas estúpido, echarás todo a perder…-

-No me importa…-

Así seguimos toda la noche murmurando cosas y cada vez Camus se equivocaba más, los dos teníamos los nervios de punta. Finalizamos aquel funesto concierto con Rosamunde intermezzo de Schubert, agradecimos los aplausos entusiastas del público, divisé entre ellos a Kostas, había crecido mucho y debo admitirlo era un hombre realmente guapo, aún llevaba el cabello algo largo castaño claro y sus ojos verdes resplandecían, le sonreí, el público nos adoraba y si se había dado cuenta de aquellos acordes tan disparejos no parecía molestarle, entonces entre los atronadores aplausos levanté nuevamente el violín para colocarlo en mi hombro, de manera galante llevé el arco hasta él y comencé a tocar el Ave María, aunque ciertamente era una pieza difícil para violín yo la sabía de memoria y en mis dedos las cuerdas tocaban casi por sí solas, el público se sentó de nuevo para escuchar aquella pieza extra y Camus palideció, no estaba preparada esa pieza y no pudo tocar al piano por que simplemente requería mucho tiempo prepararla en un dueto, se quedó como tonto ahí delante de mí, sonriendo al público, y ahora más parecía una mala actuación, su rostro estaba congestionado por el berrinche que estaba haciendo y sus ojos me despreciaron más que nunca, no soportó que alguien le robara la atención y menos yo… se marchó discretamente y una vez que finalice los aplausos fueron solo para mí y mi excelsa interpretación, me quedé ahí diez minutos disfrutando de aquella mezquina jugada.

Regresé al camerino pero él ya no estaba, se había dado a la tarea de desquitarse con mis cosas y había roto y arruinado todo lo que había dejado, incluido mi abrigo de lana que recién había comprado, en realidad no me importó, nada me quitaba el gozo de haberlo humillado públicamente y haberle demostrado que sin mí seguramente sería un pianista más en el mundo.

Me había olvidado de Kostas y fue en el cocktail que siguió después del concierto que lo vi, estaba dando una entrevista a un periódico británico cuando entre la gente se acercó a mí, iba vestido de manera sencilla, pero contrastaba con las personas que estaban ataviadas tan ricamente, incluido yo.

-Hola Milo has estado estupendo…- Me dijo sonriente mientras me extendía la mano, me había avergonzado… me había avergonzado de aquel chico humilde como yo lo había sido, hice caso omiso… todos los que estaban cerca no nos quitaban la vista de encima, no quería ya nada que me recordara mi pasado cuando era pobre… y entre ello estaba Kostas… seguí hablando para el periodista y observé que mi mejor amigo me miraba con tristeza y se alejaba de ahí. Terminé la entrevista y salí corriendo para alcanzar a Kostas, lo encontré aún sentado en el paradero, desconsolado.

-Kostas… ¿Por qué no te pusiste el traje que te dejé en el hotel?.- Conseguí murmurar con torpeza.

-Milo… has cambiado… ¿Tanto así te avergüenza tu antigua vida?.-

-No Kostas… es solo qué ahora mi vida es diferente y…-

-Me alegro mucho que hayas conseguido lo que tanto soñaste… yo me siento muy orgulloso de ti, me da gusto decir que tengo un amigo que es un famoso violinista… es una pena que tú ya no te acuerdes ni de mí… pero de todos modos deseo que te vaya muy bien y ojalá que aquel chico no te arrastre consigo.-

Sus palabras eran tan certeras, me dolieron muchísimo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan cruel con la única persona que me había querido y cuidado sin ser de mi familia? Me abrazó brevemente y se fue andando cabizbajo, no pude ni seguirlo, el corazón se me había hecho trizas, me había convertido en lo que más odiaba de Camus…

Decepcionado de mí mismo tomé mi auto y me fui a refugiar en un bar, ahí tome hasta perderme, hasta que según yo ya no dolía todo lo que había hecho, trataba de olvidarme de todo, sabía que mi obsesión por aquel chico me estaba acabando… estaba ya acabado… harto de alcohol me dirigí a la mansión de Camus, no sabía bien por qué pero ahí estaba… fuera de su casa con la botella de whisky en la mano, tratando de mantenerme en pie, al pie de las escaleras, era un espectáculo patético.

-¡Camus! ¡Camus se qué estás ahí…! Sé que me estás escuchando… ¡CAMUS! ¡YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO…! ¡YA SOY LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE! ¡MÍRAME CAMUS! ¡MÍRAME! ¡TODO LO HICE POR TI! ¡SOY UNA COPIA TUYA! ¡SOY PERFECTO POR TI! ¡TODO FUE POR TI! ¡CAMUS!…- Gritaba a todo pulmón, el auto de su amante estaba ahí, era seguro que los dos estaban escuchándome, las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, me quemaban los ojos, sollozaba y caí al piso rompiendo la botella con un ruido estruendoso, ahí en el piso seguí llorando por todo lo que había hecho, por lo mucho que aquel francés me había lastimado, me había hecho trizas y yo mismo lo había permitido… por que lo amaba, por que amaba a un hombre que no era digno de ello.


	6. Sinfonía No6

_**SINFONÍA No.6**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una cruda horrible me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ni siquiera me acuerdo como fue que llegué a mi cama, me levanté abatido y me estiré un poco, era más de medio día, me encontré con un mensaje de Kostas en la grabadora.

-Milo, espero que todo vaya bien y que sigas adelante con tus sueños, recuerda que siempre tendrás a un amigo en quien confiar… regreso hoy a Melos, no veo razón por la cual quedarme.-

Ya esperaba algo así, me lo había buscado, pensé que era suficiente y que tal vez me vendría bien separarme de Camus y continuar mi carrera solo. Me metí a bañar, estaba ahí en la bañera recostado pensando en que hacer con mi vida, había escuchado el teléfono pero no había contestado, cuando salí volvió a sonar y aunque no quería acabé contestando.

-¿Hola?.-

-¿Milo?.-

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?.-

-Hablo del Hospital St. Peter…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Pregunté aterrado imaginando mil cosas.

-El señor Camus nos ha dado su número como único conocido, ha tenido un accidente ayer en la noche… volcó el coche de él y su acompañante…-

-Voy para allá.- Dije apresurado colgando el teléfono, me vestí a la carrera y salí apresurado, no sé cuantos altos me pasé pero en diez minutos había llegado al hospital, pregunté por él presa del terror y me dieron las indicaciones. Subí al piso que me indicaron y me detuve hablando con la enfermera, ésta me pidió un autógrafo, no pude negarme a pesar de la situación.

-Su amigo se ha salvado milagrosamente, el auto volcó, iban a mucha velocidad, él iba de copiloto y llevaba cinturón, eso le salvó, el piloto no corrió con tanta suerte, murió al instante, el auto quedó deshecho, tardaron muchas horas en sacarlo, no se preocupe está bien, tiene el brazo derecho roto, unos cuantos dedos rotos y algunas contusiones de menor grado, no tiene que preocuparse, está bien y le hará muy bien ver a alguien conocido.-

Asentí sin ganas y temeroso me acerqué a la habitación que la enfermera me había indicado, tuve miedo, dude en la puerta… ¿Y si lo que veía no me gustaba? ¿Y si me daba cuenta que solo amaba su físico y ahora que estaba maltrecho me repugnaba? ¿Qué haría? ¿Con qué cara lo miraría?. Cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta lentamente, me introduje en la confortable habitación y observé a Camus tendido en la cama con la escayola en el brazo, su rostro estaba lleno de cardenales y cortadas, tenía también un pie escayolado… aquel estado tan lastimoso me dolió… de pronto volvió sus orgullosos ojos azul cetrino hacía mí, me pareció ver una mirada de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa. El corazón me dio un vuelco y supe que aún así… yo lo amaba, aunque hubiese acabado desfigurado lo habría amado.

-Milo…-

-Camus… ¿Cómo estás?.- Me acerqué a la silla más próxima a su lado.

-Me duele todo, me siento muy mal y me siento solo…-

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien de tu familia?.-

-No… no quiero hacerlos pasar por esta vergüenza… de por sí ya me imagino el escándalo en los periódicos y noticiosos, desde el concierto de ayer.- Se rió trabajosamente.

-Camus…-

-No, déjalo… ya no importa… -

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue por mi causa? ¿Por qué fui a gritarte anoche?.-

-No… estabamos discutiendo cuando tu llegaste, aquello lo hizo enfadar más y me dijo que iría a buscarte para darte tu merecido, estaba muy tomado, no lo dejé ir solo y me subí al auto, iba tan rápido… estuvimos por chocar con otro auto, lo esquivó pero dimos tantas vueltas, el auto volcó de cabeza y seguimos girando hasta chocar con un poste… cuando me fijé él ya no respiraba… luego ya no supe más… no me mires así Milo, ¡No te atrevas a mirarme con lástima!…- Gritó con las lágrimas rodando por sus lozanas mejillas y aquella mirada orgullosa que yo conocía tan bien, me levanté dispuesto a marcharme.

-Bien, entonces me voy no veo el caso a estar contigo aquí, espero te recuperes pronto… y no voy a tocar más a tu lado.- En ese momento me tomó de la mano, sollozando.

-Milo por favor, no me dejes aquí… por favor, llévame contigo, llévame a algún lugar contigo… no quiero estar solo así… por favor…- Me suplicó, nunca pensé ver a Camus suplicando, aquello me partía el corazón y no pude negarme, acaricié su rostro y acomodé su cabello.

-Bien… en cuanto estés en condiciones de viajar nos marcharemos discretamente, arreglaré los papeles.-

-Vamos a un lugar dónde no nos conozcan, quiero recuperarme del todo sin nadie que nos moleste ni que hagan preguntas.- Dijo más animado. -¿Podrías cobrar el seguro del auto por mí? Puedes quedarte con el dinero si quieres.-

-No necesito dinero Camus… lo hago de buena gana.- Volvió a sonreírme y empezó a quedarse dormido. –Descansa en cuanto sea posible nos iremos…- limpié con los dedos sus lágrimas y me fui.

Los días que siguieron arreglé todos los papeles, cancele citas y entrevistas, además después de todo lo que había pasado yo tampoco quería enfrentarme a las preguntas que harían, cobré el seguro y me llevé ese dinero para el viaje, dieron de alta a Camus 4 días después, no podía hacer mucho pues no podía caminar aunque solo había sido una torcedura debía guardar reposo y con el brazo así mucho más, prácticamente lo tuve que llevar en brazos hasta el avión, dormía mucho pues las medicinas que tomaba eran muy fuertes para contrarrestar el dolor así que no supo a dónde íbamos… a Melos…

Habíamos llegado por la noche y Camus seguía adormilado, solo levantó un poco la cabeza del taxi cuando llegamos a mi antiguo hogar, el edificio parecía ahora más viejo pero yo había mandado a arreglar el departamento hacía tiempo y aunque no era nada del otro mundo estaba habitable y limpio.

-¿Dónde estamos?.-

-En Melos, en Grecia.-

-¿Grecia? Estamos muy lejos…- Comentó antes de volver a dormir, bajé llevándolo en brazos, había avisado a Kostas lo que había sucedido y amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario, me había perdonado y agradecí sinceramente eso. Llevé a Camus a la que era la habitación de mis padres y yo me quedé en la mía, no despertó para nada y yo aproveché para desempacar las cosas. Me dispuse a descansar pues sabía que por la mañana que despertara haría un escándalo al ver a donde lo había traído.

-Que horrible lugar… ¿Por qué no estamos en algún hotel?.-

-Estamos en la casa donde crecí.-

-Que horror, ¿Aquí vivías?.- Pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Si Camus… será mejor que desayunes, se va a enfriar…-

-No puedo… necesito que me ayudes…- Comentó mirando el plato. Suspiré y empecé a darle los bocados, era realmente un martirio pues Camus comía con lentitud y analizando cada bocado.

-¿Has cocinado tú?.-

-No, lo hizo Kostas un amigo mío de la infancia, ya te había hablado de él…-

-Ah… ¿Cuándo podremos irnos a un mejor lugar?.-

-Hasta que te recuperes o al menos hasta que puedas caminar, aquí descansarás y nadie te molestará, ¿No era eso lo que querías?.-

-Si…- Comentó desanimado.

Los días que siguieron Camus empezó a experimentar cambios de humores muy drásticos, había días en los que estaba de buenas y era amable pero había días en los que era insoportable, se quejaba por todo, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno, hacía berrinches por todo, en especial por que no podía caminar y peor aún por que no podría tocar en bastante tiempo, aunque sanaba cada día más, él estaba convencido de que no volvería a tener la misma destreza en los dedos, yo trataba de convencerlo diciéndole que con una terapia estaría de nuevo en condiciones para tocar.

-¡No es cierto! Estaré inválido el resto de mi vida.-

-No estás inválido Camus no seas exagerado.-

-Claro… lo dices por que tú si puedes moverte, puedes ir y venir a placer y yo no, tengo que estar aquí… en esta pocilga…- Furioso estuve a punto de abofetearlo pero me aguante las ganas.

-Te recuerdo Camus, que fuiste tú quien con lágrimas me pidió que te llevara conmigo… fuiste tú quien quiso venir.- Lo dejé ahí y me marché, fui al departamento de Kostas que no estaba lejos de ahí, de hecho él vivía en una zona mucho más bonita y que seguramente le hubiera gustado más a Camus, por alguna extraña razón nos habíamos convertido en amantes, la situación con Camus cada día se volvía más insoportable. Esa noche lo escuché llorando, no quise ir a ver que sucedía…

Dos días después le quité la escayola del pie y podía levantarse y andar con libertad aunque solo por momentos, aún no podía cansarse mucho, sus dedos habían sanado más rápido que su brazo y aunque los movía con lentitud, estaba seguro de que podría tocar más adelante… también por esos días Kostas me ayudaba a cuidarlo, tenía vacaciones y pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo en el departamento cosa que a Camus le molestaba considerablemente.

Una mañana en la que particularmente Camus estaba insoportable cuando Kostas le llevó el desayuno Camus le arrojó encima parte de la sopa caliente quemándolo, pero como él era demasiado amable para hacer o decir nada simplemente lo dejó así.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?.-

-No… nada, fue un accidente, se me cayó encima la sopa es todo.-

-No me mientas, ese miserable te la echó encima ¿Verdad?.-

-No… solo fue un accidente déjalo así…-

-No… ahora mismo verá.-

Fui molesto a la habitación y lo encontré cepillándose el cabello con la charola a un lado, me miro curioso.

-Hola.-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo tratas así?.-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no he hecho nada.-

No le creí y tomé la taza de te y le lance su contenido en la cara, estaba caliente pero no tanto como para quemarlo.

-¿Qué diablos haces Milo?.-

-Deja de portarte como un crío… si estás así es por que tú te lo buscaste.-

-Lo que pasa es que te has enamorado de ese sujeto y planeas dejarme abandonado aquí… ya no soy nada para ti, solo un estorbo.-

-Eso no es verdad pero con el comportamiento que tienes lo he pensado… puedo tener a quien se me antoje y así como ahora estás en mi vida puedo prescindir de ti.-

-¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar? ¡Es horrible! Quiero de inmediato irme a un hotel, algo de mi categoría y algo que merezco.-

-Abre bien los ojos Camus esto… es mucho más de lo que en verdad mereces…-

Salí y lo dejé ahí arrojando cosas y maldiciendo, me marché con Kostas a caminar, anduvimos en silencio todo el trayecto y aunque él hablaba yo me limitaba a asentir, regresamos un par de horas más tarde, a mí me ponía nervioso imaginar que Camus estaba solo y enojado, una pésima combinación en él.

Ya de regreso Kostas se detuvo unos metros antes del edificio, me sostuvo del brazo.

-Milo, a mí no me engañas, tu lo amas… no quiero meterte en problemas con él, lo mejor será dejarles solos para que arreglen sus diferencias… a mí como amigo siempre me tendrás… pero creo que como nada más, aunque yo te quiera mucho no te puedo obligar a quererme…-

-Ya no puedo más… ya no puedo seguir así, han sido muchos años y siempre es el mismo resultado…-

-En el corazón no se manda… él te quiere pero está confundido, necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas… no te rindas ahora Milo, te necesita… está prácticamente solo…- El corazón se me volvía a resquebrajar al escucharle sus ojos evidenciaban que me quería sinceramente pero también que sabía que yo amaba a otro.

-Déjame besarte por última vez…- Asintió con timidez, levanté su barbilla y le di un beso suave, olvidándome por un momento de todo… hasta que escuché que algo se había roto… un cristal… me separé bruscamente y vi a Camus en la puerta del viejo edificio, llevaba solo una ligera pijama, iba descalzo y la escayola del brazo a medias, se la había intentado quitar, cuando nos vio había pegado en un cristal rompiéndolo, se había marchado corriendo cuesta arriba, ¿Cómo corrió? No lo sé… no tenía muchas fuerzas pero supongo que los celos lo hicieron correr.

-Ve por él… se hará daño y va hacia el acantilado…- me dijo Kostas dándome un pequeño empujón, yo me volví mirándolo con culpa y corrí tras Camus…


	7. Sinfonía No7 Concierto Final

_**SINFONÍA No.7 CONCIERTO FINAL**_

-Camus espera… te lastimarás… Camus detente…-

Le gritaba pero no me escuchaba, seguía corriendo cada vez más, podía ver su cabello agitarse contra el viento, brillaba como los rubíes en el sol, si seguía así iría a dar al acantilado. Lo alcance cuando este había llegado al acantilado y miraba con ojos desorbitados, una mirada perdida y a la vez de locos.

-¿Es tú amante verdad?.-

-Eso no importa Camus… regresa a casa por favor… hace frío y aún estás lastimado…- Me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano, aunque se rehusó me lo llevé a casa, acabé llevándomelo en los brazos, no dijo nada más ni una palabra, me miraba como si fuese un completo desconocido, yo tampoco sabía bien que decir o que pensar, ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué era el niño glorioso que nunca me amaría? Lo senté en la cama y llevé una palangana con agua tibia para lavarle los pies, se había lastimado al correr así descalzo, Kostas se había marchado después de ese episodio. Camus seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, cuanto más delicado era yo con él, más brusco era conmigo, cuando terminaba de lavarle un pie lo retiro salpicándome, haciendo uno más de sus berrinches, fastidiado se lo regresé a la palangana, y trató de volverlo a quitar, empezamos a forcejear hasta que yo cansado de sus muchos desplantes a lo largo de los años tiré con tanta fuerza de su pie que cayó al piso volcando la palangana.

-¡Estúpido!.- Berreó como un animal salvaje, golpeándome con los puños, yo me limité a sujetarle el brazo sano y con más cuidado el brazo escayolado, acabamos en el piso forcejeando, tuve que someterlo poniéndome encima de él. –¡Suéltame, el piso está asqueroso!.-

-¡Ya me cansé…! ¡Ya me cansé de tus desplantes! Ya te he soportado muchos años ya estoy harto… ya te he demostrado no puedes avergonzarte de mí, soy rico, como querías, ¿Ya estamos contentos?.-

Le pregunté con ironía, me miró como si me reconociera después de muchos años de ausencia de verme, sus pupilas no me perdían de vista, sin darle tiempo a nada más lo besé… con tal pasión que ambos nos ahogábamos en nuestras propias emociones y sensaciones, sus manos tibias y musculosas, las manos de un artista, me acariciaban con frenesí, me despojaba de la ropa y yo a mí vez me deshacía de la suya… completamente desnudos explorándonos por primera vez, sorprendiéndonos a cada tacto, la primera vez por la cual tuve que esperar tantos años… el arrojo con el que habíamos empezado disminuyó, lo tocaba con suavidad, con la misma delicadeza con la que se trata a lo más amado… el sabor de su piel… enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello cuando mis labios buscaban satisfacerle… entre sus muslos.

-Quiero sentirte… dentro de mí…-

Me suplicó… ahí mismo en el piso sucio de aquella vieja casa le hice el amor por primera vez… cada instante era más dulce que el primero, dejaba en su piel tatuados mis labios y caricias mientras se agitaba debajo de mí, olvidando por completo todo aquello que nos separaba.

Agotado e invadido por el sopor que acompaña al placer me recosté sobre su pecho acariciándole aún y notando que él mismo jugaba con sus dedos en mi piel… en completo silencio, a oscuras, en el piso frío.

-Ahora comprendo…- Susurró.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Por qué eras tan popular…-

-¿De que hablas Camus?.-

-Por que eres un amante ardiente pero no salvaje… por que sabes como tratar a los demás con respeto y como algo preciado… por que tú haces el amor y no solo copulas…-

Me quedé mudo ante sus palabras, me apoyé en los brazos ligeramente levantado para verle a la cara, me miraba tan triste… pero me sonreía.

-Será mejor que te coloque en la cama… el piso es demasiado frío y sucio…-

-Si… muy sucio…- Afirmó, lo ayudé a levantarse y luego se dejó caer en la cama, lo cubrí con las ligeras cobijas y me dispuse a dejarlo descansar.

-Milo…-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Toca para mí…-

-¿Qué? Pero si me has escuchado ya muchas veces.-

-Pero tocas para los demás, no para mí… toca para mí por favor…- Me pidió en voz baja y quebradiza… fui por mi violín y me senté a su lado completamente desnudo, empecé a tocar tal como me lo pedía… The Kiss… una vez más aquella pieza intensa que siempre se me antojaba para los enamorados… la pieza que toqué la primera vez… cerré los ojos y no supe más hasta que terminó la melodía… cuando abrí los ojos Camus estaba llorando en silencio.

-Esa pieza… la tocaste cuando entraste al conservatorio… aún la recuerdo…-

-Sí es la misma.-

-Es hermosa… ¿Milo?.-

-Dime…-

-Quédate conmigo… por favor…-

Asentí y me acosté a su lado, simplemente me abrazó y se quedó dormido, aún sentía escurrir sobre mi pecho desnudo sus lágrimas tibias.

Abrí los ojos pues el sol me daba de lleno en el rostro, me estiré olvidándome de donde estaba, estiré un brazo para tocar el cuerpo de Camus pero no estaba… sobresaltado me levante para buscarlo pero no lo encontré… observé el reloj y vi que pasaba del medio día. Me puse un pantalón ligero de lino y unas sandalias, no me preocupé en ponerme camisa, en la mesa de la cocina había algunas frutas en bolsas y tirada ahí estaba la escayola del brazo de Camus… muy propio de él dejar las cosas tiradas y que alguien más las recogiera… supuse que había salido temprano a pasear, me dio ansiedad el no verle llegar y salí a buscarlo, sabía dónde podría estar… sintiendo el la brisa marina dejé que mi cabello se agitara, a paso lento fui al acantilado, no tardé mucho en divisarlo, su cabello rojo lo evidenciaba… estaba ahí solo, sentado en una roca mirando al mar, triste y pensativo, como yo nunca lo había visto… estaba llorando…

-Camus…- dije con suavidad, el se volvió y aunque quiso sonreír no pudo, me senté a su lado en el piso y esperé… pasaron varios minutos antes de que dijera algo.

-Me enseñaron a ser así… me enseñaron a despreciar la pobreza y aquellos sentimientos que surgían de ello… por que confunden y solo nacen cuando no se tiene todo… me enseñaron a desear ante todo la perfección y a destruir todo aquello que no fuera perfecto… y aprendí bien…- Sollozó abrazando sus propias piernas, me quedé boquiabierto… por eso me había destrozado a mí… conmigo había sido la prueba de fuego y él había aprobado su propio curso de crueldad y superioridad… me tragué mi propio dolor y orgullo y le levanté el rostro por la barbilla, yo estaba de pie delante de él… le mostré el pañuelo de seda con su nombre bordado, él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los labios le temblaron cuando lo tomó en una mano.

-Milo… tú… eras ese niño… tú eras ese niño que me encontré hace años… cuando vine aquí por primera vez… siempre fuiste tú…- Dijo incrédulo haciendo un torrente de sus lágrimas en aquel rostro de alabastro.

Tomé su mano y la levanté colocándola en mi corazón.

-Es mi corazón… y está roto….-

Camus guardó silencio temblando, el dolor en su mirada me hería profundamente, se dejó caer de rodillas abrazando mis piernas, llorando cada vez más.

-Si… yo lo hice… Milo por favor… perdóname… te he destrozado tanto… perdóname por favor… yo… te amo… te amo tanto… y te he lastimado tanto… perdóname… algún día…-

Me agaché poniéndome de rodillas igual que él y le levante el rostro otra vez.

-Parece que no me conoces… te perdoné hace mucho… es fácil cuando se quiere de verdad… te amé desde el instante en que te vi, nadie te conoce como yo y nadie me conoce como tú… lo que pasó… es ahora como una historia vieja, todo ha quedado atrás… ahora es un nuevo comienzo de la misma historia…- Quité de su mano el viejo pañuelo y lo dejé irse con el viento, lentamente caía por el acantilado hasta perderse… acaricié sus cejas tan peculiares y le besé con ternura… ternura… algo que él no conocía y yo estaba dispuesto a enseñarle… aunque tardara otros 10 años más…

_**FIN**_

_**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_


End file.
